1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in apparatus for conducting a burn-in test of a variety of electronic devices, and particularly relates to a burn-in apparatus for conducting a burn-in test of a large number of electronic devices at a time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A burn-in test is a kind of screening tests, which detects initial failures of electronic devices by imposing a high temperature thermal stress on the electronic devices, such as semiconductor integrated circuits, for a long time to take away initial defectives. As a burn-in apparatus for conducting such a test, those having a burn-in chamber for housing a burn-in board loaded with a large number of electronic devices to be tested and maintaining a high temperature state so as to conduct a test in the burn-in chamber are known.
Recently, a burn-in apparatus for placing a burn-in board loaded with a large number of electronic devices at a predetermined position in a burn-in chamber, then, conducting a burn-in test of the electronic devices while giving a thermal stress and adjusting a temperature of each electronic device by brining temperature adjusting arrays contact with the respective electronic devices has been proposed (The Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-79623).
In the burn-in chamber of the burn-in apparatus, the temperature adjusting arrays are provided by the number capable of contacting one-to-one with electronic devices. The temperature adjusting arrays are attached to a temperature adjusting board provided to be movable up and down in the burn-in chamber. Then, in the burn-in test, a plurality of temperature adjusting boards are moved vertically at a time to bring the temperature adjusting arrays contact with the respective electronic devices at a time.